Teen Titans & Justice League
by Nathanfillion0508
Summary: When a mysterious portal appeared in Jump City ,the Justice League is force to team up with the Teen Titans to investigate. But can they work together? And how will robin feel about reuniting with the league ,especially batman?
1. chapter 1 : A Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

Chapter 1: A "Normal" Day

It was a normal day in the titans tower. Or at least it was supposed to be.

"BB! .Give me the remote", said Cyborg.

"It's my turn to choose, you had the remote yesterday!" said Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, Starfire was making her special delicacy from her home planet.

Robin was training in the gym as usual.

Just then, Raven, who was trying to read her book, couldn't take it more.

"Aazerath Menthos Zinthos!" shouted Raven.

The tv remote flew across the room and smashed into the wall.

"Raven!" They both shouted at the same time.

Yup. Just a normal day.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The computer alerted.

"What was that?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin ,who had just enter the room checked the computer.

"Hmm, thats weird. There is some strange activity going on all around Jump City. We should check it out ." said Robin.

"Well, maybe we should split up to cover more grounds." said Cyborg.

"Good idea. Cy, you and BB check the east and north side . Star, you and Raven check the south and west side.

I'll investigate the abandon warehouse at the center of the city. It seem like the strange activity started there. After that ,we meet back at the tower." said Robin.

After Robin explained their mission ,they went their separate ways.


	2. chapter 2 : Unexpected guests

"Nothing here! Everything seems to be normal " said Beast Boy.

"Yeah ... maybe it was a computer glitch or something." said Cyborg

They had checked both the east and north side of the city but found nothing.

"Maybe Raven and Star have some luck finding something." said Cyborg.

"Thats weird. Nothing seem to be out of the ordinary." said Raven.

"Indeed my friend. I too have not found anything strange." said Starfire. " Let us regroup with the rest of the team in the tower."

"Raven! Star! you're back. " said Beast Boy.

"Did you find anything?" said Cyborg.

"No. We have not found the suspicious activity." said Starfire.

Just then, _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The computer sounded.

"A video call? It's not Rob. Who else could be calling us."said Beast Boy.

"Only one way to found out ." said Cyborg while accepting the video call.

"Titans, this is the Justice League. We're requesting permission to land on your tower." said Wonder Woman.

"Permission Granted" said Raven.

The other Titans were too stunned to even talk.

"This cannot be real." said a shocked Beast Boy.

_

The Justice League entered the Titans tower. Right in front of them was the Teen Titans staring right at them.

"Man, this place is looks neat." said the Flash.

"Uhmm...is there anything we can do for you or..." said Cyborg.

Superman step forward and said ," there is something important we need to discuss with all of you.

"Anything you want, Superman! " Exclaimed Beast Boy.

"But.." said Superman.

"But what?" said now a very frightened Beast Boy.

"Where's Robin?!?!" said the league all together ,except Batman. He stayed silent the whole time.

"Oh! He isn't back yet . Although he should be here by now.. " said Starfire.

"But don't worry , I'm sure he is just fine. " said Beast Boy quickly. "He'll be back sooner or la-"

"Well we need to start this as soon possible. And I mean _now._ " said Batman, who stayed quiet the whole time .

"Looks like someone can't wait to be reunited with their little bird again." whispered Flash to Aquaman while laughing.

Batman gave them a batglare and they immediately stop laughing.

"When will he be back ? Time is running out." said Batman.

"Truth is, we don't know." said Raven.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Boy Wonder

Chapter 3 : The Boy Wonder

"What do you mean _you don't know!?"_

said Batman.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" said Superman.

The titans then went on to explain what had happened during the past few hours.

Just then, " you guys do know we can check the traffic cameras right?" said Raven.

"Of course!" Cyborg said while opening up the traffic cam on the computer.

Robin was riding his motorcycle through the streets of Jump City. He was heading straight toward the titans tower. He found something that is both powerful and dangerous, he need to figure out what to do with it with his team ,and fast.

Just then, a sirent broke out at the bank. _"What now?"_ Robin thought.

Apparently , a bunch of criminals decided to rob the bank.

"Need a hand?"said Robin.

"Ugh,the boy wonder. Get him!" said one of the criminals.

"Well ,let's get this over with, i'm kind of busy right now."

The criminals launched themselves at Robin, but he attacked the easily

"Ooh ,that's gonna leave a mark."

"Hmm ,you're clearly not feeling the aster."

"Feeling overwhelmed?"

Meanwhile, the Justice League and the Teen Titans were watching everything on the computer. Everytime the criminals came close to Robin ,they flinched.

"Robin,watched out!" Flash shouted.

"You do know that he can't hear you right?"Said Green Lantern.

"I knew that." Flash mumbled.

After a short 5 minutes, Robin took them all out."Love to stay, but like I said I'm busy." Said Robin.

Location :Titans Tower

The elevator of the Titans Tower opened, and entered Robin.

"Hey guys, look what i fou-"

He was expecting to see his friends lying around the couch or talking loudly like they usually do. But he definitely wasn't expexting to see the world greatest heroes in his tower.

"Robin!" they shouted together. They hugged him the moment he came into the room.

"Ohh, we miss you!"

"It's been so long since we last saw you!"

"I can't believe it'd been so long!"

"Guys...you're...killing me." Said Robin while being squeezed in the hug.

"Sorry, we just miss you very much" Said Wonder Woman.

"Umm ,thanks guys, I miss you guys too."Robin said while walking into the room. Before he knew it,he was standing face to face with Batman.

"Robin."

"Batman."

Robin practically grumbled


	4. Chapter 4 : The Mission

Chapter 4: The Mission

After staring at each other for what seems to be an hour, Superman stepped in between them.

"Okay..., now that we settled down, don't you guys want to know why we're here?" said Superman

Robin sighed. He'll just ignore Batman, _for now_. "Fine, Why _are_ the Justice League _here?"_ Wonder Woman said ,"Last night-"

"Hold on, let me put the room into mission mode." said Cyborg.

"Mission Mode?" said Aquaman.

Suddenly the room became darker and a table came out from the floor in the middle of the room. And on the table was a computer projection.

"Whoah, we definitely need a mission mode." said Flash.

"Shall we continue?" said Superman.

"As I was saying, last night we noticed some strange activities happening all around the world, just like your mission. Recently , those same strange activities appeared in Jump City. And of course, the best way to get to the bottom of it is to work with the city's heroes." said Wonder Woman.

"Speaking of our mission , did you guys found anything?" Robin asked his teammates.

"I'm afraid not. Everything seems to be normal." said Starfire.

"Same here too." said Beast Boy.

"It seems that we have the same problem." Batman said.

"Yeah ,when we investigated those same strange activities all around the world , we couldn't find anything at all, same like you guys." said Green Lantern.

"Who said I hadn't found anything?"

said Robin.

"Then why didnt you said anything?" asked Batman.

"I _would_ if you'd ask me ,but _you didn't."_ Robin said while glaring at Batman.

He took out a device that seems to be a weapon of some kind and place it on the table.

"I found _this_ in the abandon warehouse." said Robin.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a device that can open portals" said Batman.

"Yeah and I thought the league destoyed all 'portal-opening ' weapons. Remember what happened last time?" said Robin.

"Oh yeahhh... _that"_ said Flash.

Whoa whoa whoah ,back up . What _happened_ _last time?"_ BB asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Teamwork

Chapter 5: Teamwork

"Let's say that it was _unpleasant"_ said Wonder Woman.

"And kind of fun." Robin said while grinning.

"Well for _you_ it was, but for the rest of us... not so much." said Flash.

"Focus on the mission." said Batman.

"Yeesh. Now i think i know why Robin left." mumbled Beast Boy.

After discussing everything they need to know about the mission ,try decided to split up into two groups. Robin, Raven Batman , Wonder Woman and Flash will investigate the abandon warehouse, while the rest will stay in the tower,and find out what they can about who is behind all this.

"If you find anything at all , call us using the JL signal device." said Batman.

"Copy that." said Superman.

After that , the team went onto the 'flying fox' ,the new justice league flying vehicle. And let's just say it _wasn't_ a comfortable flight.

Meanwhile ,the rest of the titans were giving the league a tour of the Titans Tower.

"That's the kitchen, guest room 1 ,guest room 2, guest room 3..." said Beast Boy.

"What's that room?" asked Aquaman.

"Oh , that's Robin's room. "said Cyborg. "DO NOT GO INTO HIS ROOM".

"Robin does not like strangers going into his room." said Starfire.

"That's something we definitely know. We kinda learnt that the _hard way_." said GL.

"Speaking of Robin... what happened?" asked BB.

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"Ya know...why did Robin leave Batman?" said Cyborg.

"Wait, you guys do not know this story?" said Aquaman.

"I supposed you know this story?" asked Starfire.

"Well, no but..." Aquaman mumbled.

"Hold on, this is none of our concern. We shouldn't-" said Superman.

"Well, don't you wanna know?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course I do. But Batman don't talk about it much." said Superman.

"Did Robin mention anything?" asked GL.

"He doesn't like to talk about you guys ,let alone Batman. All we got was the Justice League was great that Batman is just _unasterous._ Whatever that means." said BB.

"Well, when I confronted Batman about it , he told me that Robin had made hia choice and there's nothing he could do about it." said Superman.

"Robin said that too when we had asked about the Batman."said Starfire.

Aquaman sighed. " We gonna have a _hard time_ figuring _this_ out."

Meanwhile in the 'Flying Fox'

"Whoah , this thing is huge! And I thought the Batwing was huge." said Robin.

"It's impressive." said Raven while entering the 'Flying Fox'.

"Don't touch anything. " said Batman.

Meanwhile, Robin fight the urge to rolled his eyes.

"How big is this plane anyway?" said Robin.

" About three-story. The Lower deck is the cargo bay , the 2nd deck is the lounge and stuff. And the upper deck is the cockpit. " said Flash proudly.

"The floor is transparent." Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, you can see the other two decks from here." said Wonder Woman.

"Cool." said Robin. "I gotta admit ,this plane is definitely asterous."

After setting the coordinates ,Robin and Raven got a quick tour of the'Flying Fox'. Although Robin was trying really hard to pretend Batman wasn't there.

"Are you okay ?" Raven asked Robin.

"Fine."

"I've been in your mind Robin, I know what happened .And I know when you are not 'fine'. "

Robin sighed. "I just want this mission to be over. The sooner we complete this mission ,the sooner he will get out of my life."

"Hey guys, we're almost there." said Flash.

Soon after the plane landed. Where are we?" asked Robin.

"An old factory in Chicago." said Wonder Woman.

Once they stepped off the plane, Flash took a quick run around the factory.

"There's nobody here, the place seems deserted." said Flash.

"Look for anything suspicious, or anything that might be a weapon." said Batman.

After searching for some time, Robin heard a sound coming from another direction. "That's weird. I thought Flash said this place was deserted." Robin thought.

He decided to follow it.a Soon enough ,he found out where the sound was coming from.When he entered the room ,there was a big swirly portal right infront of him. He could have been sucked into the portal if he hadn't closed the door in time.

Robin called the others. "Um guys, you might wanna come here."

The others used the GPS on Robin to find him. Flash was the first to arrive followes by Raven, Wonder Woman and Batman."What happened?" asked Wonder Woman.

"You know that portal we were talking about?" said Robin.

"Yeah..." said Flash.

"There's one behind this door." said Robin.

"Wait, really?" said Flash.

Robin opened the door to let them see and quickly close it before the portal could suck them in.

"Yup, that's definitely a portal." said Flash.

"We have to close it before it gets bigger." said Batman.

Suddenly the word 'bigger' gave Robin an idea. "Hey Raven, don't you have a spell that could make things magically disappear? Think you can use that spell on the portal without having to open the door?" asked Robin.

"I can try" said Raven.

Raven stood infront of the door "Azarath Mentos Zinthos! ."

"Did it work?" asked Flash.

"Only one way to find out." Robin open the door. The spell had worked,the portal was gone."

"Where did it disappeared to?" asked Wonder Woman.

"A black hole." said Raven.

They decided to looked around the factory again and this time they found the same device Robin had found in the abandon warehouse.

"We should take this back to the tower and analyse it."said Batman.

When it's time to leave , Robin and Batman were the last ones to board the ship.

"We need to talk." said Batman.

"There's nothing to talk about." said Robin, and he boarded the ship.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Chapter 6: Training

After investigating the old factory the team decided to head back to the tower.

"Hey!They're back!"said BB.

"Did you find anything?"asked Superman.

"Yeah, the same device Robin found in the abandon warehouse,"said Wonder Woman.

Batman walked over to the computer."What are you doing?"asked GL.

"I'm analysing both devices.It seems to be different than the one we encountered years ago,"said Batman.

"How long is this gonna take?"asked Flash.

"Probably a few hours."said Batman.

"Few hours?!This is gonna be a long day."

"So, who made Rob the leader?"asked Flash.

"We did, of course."said Starfire.

"Really?He didn't go all crazy and force you guys to make him leader of the team?"Flash said jokingly.

"Very funny Flash,"said Robin.

"Robin was the natural choice for leader."said Starfire.

"Yeah. Besides, Robin is the most experience member of the team." said BB

"Wow, you did great Robin.I'm proud of you."said Superman.

"Thanks Superman."said Robin." _At least someone is proud of me_."He thought.

"What do you wanna do know?"Beast Boy asked the team.

"How about you guys trains, and we watch."said Wonder Woman.

"I don't see why not, we don't have anything else to do anyway."said Robin.

The league and the Teen Titans went to the training field.

Before they started training, Robin pulled his teammates aside.

"Look guys, I know that they're the Justice League and all, but you don't have to try so hard to impress them."Robin told his teammates.

"Huh.Don't you want this Batman impress over there?"said Cyborg.

"I spent years trying to make him proud of me, but it was just a waste of time.Just try your best, okay?" Said Robin

"Whatever you say, little guppy." Cyborg said while laughing.

Robin grumbled.Aquaman must've told them the nickname that Aquaman gave him when he was a kid.

"Remind me to never leave you guys alone with the league ever again."said Robin.

"Who wants to go first?"asked Robin.

"Oh me!Pick me!" said Cy and BB at the same time.

"How'bout you both go together."said Robin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood at the training platform.

"Ready?"asked Robin.

"Yup!"They both said.

Just then, rocks, arrows and boomerangs started shooting at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

At first, Cyborg easily stop them by using sonic canons.Beast Boy turn into an Elephant and destroy the weapons before it could touch him.

"It's that the best you've got?" Said Beast Boy.

Suddenly, missiles and canons start launching at them.

"And you had to ask."said Cyborg.

After a couple of rocket launchers and shape shifting, their training was finally over.

"Finally...it's over."said BB while panting.

"Yeah...that took forever."said Cyborg.

"I must admit, that was impressive."saidAquaman.

Next up was Starfire and Raven. Instead of arrows and boomerangs, robots started attacking them.

"Azarath Mentos Zinthos!"shouted Raven.Raven shot the robots with her power which then clashes with other robots.Meanwhile,Starfire was attacking the robots using her laser-eye beams and starblasts.

After a while, Raven and Starfire successfully defeated all the robots.

"I'm impressed.You girls did great."said Wonder Woman.

Last but not least was Robin."Are you ready Rob?"Asked Cyborg.

"Not quite."said Robin.He then proceeds to blindfold himself.

"Wait, why on earth are you blindfolding yourself?"said BB.

"Trust exercise.A team must trust each other and that's what we're gonna do.You guys tell me what to, and I follow."said Robin.

"Are you sure about this?"asked Raven.

"Yup."said Robin.

"Okay...You asked for it,"said Cyborg.

Suddenly, robots start attacking and missiles start launching at Robin.

"Look out, behind you!"Cyborg shouted.Robin got out of the way just in time.

"On your left!"

"On your right!"

"Jump!"

"Duck!"

His teammates shouted.

"I can't watch this."said Superman.

"Me either."said Wonder Woman.

"Robin, on your left!No, the other left!Now it's on your right!"shouted Flash.

"FLASH!!Not helping!"Robin shouted back.

"Hehe...sorry!"Flash laugh nervously.


	7. Chapter 7: History Repeats Itself

Chapter 7: History Repeats Itself

After half an hour of torture watching Robin training blindfolded, the training simulation ended.

Robin took out the blindfold. " Wow, that was intense."

"Ya think?!?!" said Cy.

"Don't do that ever again." said Wonder Woman.

Just then, the computer beeped. "The results must be ready." said Batman.

The Justice League and the Teen Titans proceeded to the main control room.

"Just as I thought. The technology in this weapon is different from the one we encountered years ago" said Batman.

"How different exactly? " Asked Superman.

"For instance it's from two different world" said Batman. "The portal from years ago will send you to a parallel universe. Almost like the world we're living in, but slightly different. However, I'm not sure where this portal will take you.

"Let's just hope there aren't anymore portals out there." said Superman.

"How do we know there aren't?" said Flash.

Cyborg walked over to the computer. "I can help with that."

"How long is this gonna take?" asked Robin.

"Connecting to satellites and surveillance cameras? Probably half an hour."

Everyone groaned. They were tired of waiting.

"Well we just have to find something to do." said Superman, trying to sound optimistic.

"What's this?" asked Aquaman while reaching out to open a glass cabinet.

"NO, DON'T OPEN IT!!" said the Titans together.

"Okayyy... Now I want to open it." said Aquaman.

"No don't!!" shouted BB. "That is Rob's collection of Superman comic books."

"No one is allowed to touch it." Starfire added.

"Soo... what happen if I touch it?" asked GL.

"Do you want to find out?" Raven answered.

"Uhmm.no."

Meanwhile, Robin was training in the training room. He was fighting with the simulation. Just when the simulator was about to attack him from behind, someone blocked it. _Batman_.

They didn't talk, not even a word. They just fight together.

What they didn't know was the league and the Titans were watching. They couldn't help themselves. Batman and Robin just work so well together.

"It's like they're _talking_ through _fighting_." exclaimed BB.

Just then, A boomerang came at Robin. He avoided it but fall downs. Batman reached out his hand and did something he should've done a long time ago.

He apologized.

Instead of saying anything, Robin hugged him.

The Flying Fox flew over Berlin, Germany. A portal had opened up there. It landed on top of a abandon hospital.

"Why does it always have to abandon??" BB whined.

While they were looking around the hospital, Robin thought he saw a shadow behind him. 'That's weird.' Robin thought.

"Something wrong?" Batman asked.

"I think I saw something." said Robin. They decided to follow it.

Suddenly a guy wearing a cloak appeared in front them. He threw something on the floor and ran off.

"Hey,stop!!" Robin shouted. The rest of the league and Titans heard him and ran towards their direction.

Just then, a portal opened in front of Robin.

"Robin!!" Batman shouted.

But it was too late. The portal had close, and Robin was sucked in.


	8. Chapter 8: Twisted Future

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GO WATCH JUSTICE LEAGUE!!! IT'S AMAZING!!! IGNORE THE CRITICS AND HATERS, THE MOVIE WAS AWESOME!!! AND THE END CREDIT SCENE WAS** **:D :D :D**_

Chapter 8: Twisted Future

Robin have a splitting headache.

" _What happened?"_ He thought.

He opened his eyes, he was still in the abandoned hospital but the team is gone.

 _The bright light._

Robin remembered that the guy wearing the cloak threw a device on the ground and a portal open up. And he was _sucked in._ "Oh great." Robin muttered.

He has no idea where or _when_ the portal had sent him to, but he got the feeling that he was gonna find out soon enough.

He tried to use the computer on his wrist but he wasn't getting a signal. He decided to look around for some clues. For some reason, the hospital looked more _abandoned._

Suddenly, a batarang came flying towards him, but Robin dodged it. Before he knew it, he was standing face to face with Batman and some of the league members. But they looked... _older._

"Batman? What's going- ." Before he could finish his sentence, Batman threw another batarang at him, and Robin dodged it again.

"What are you-," Suddenly it hit him. The portal must have sent him to the future, that's why they all looked older.

"Well this is _asterous."_ said Robin.

All of the sudden, Batman pinned Robin to the wall. Robin saw it coming but he thought it's better to be captured by the league and explain the whole situation to them. At least he _thought_ it was.

" Robin? But that's not possible." Superman said to the league.

"Who are _you_ and what are _you_ doing here?!" said Batman

"Who am I? Isn't that pretty obvious? And why I'm here...is kind of a long story, so you might want to put me down." said Robin.

Batman just glared at him.

Robin sighed, somethings never changed. My name is Robin. Like I said _, pretty obvious._

"But wait...How can you be Robin?" said Aquaman.

"You're _lying_." said Batman.

"I'm not lying. I'm from the past." Robin said matter-of-factly.

"And you expect us to believe that?" said Batman.

"How am I supposed to convince you guys that I'm telling the truth?"

"Well...You can tell us something that only we would would know."

"Like what?" asked Robin.

Superman asked him a question.

Just when Robin was about to answer, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and a boy wearing a robin costume came running in.

" _Answer the question._ " Batman demanded.

But Robin didn't heard him. All he could do was stare at the 'Robin' that came in. The 'Robin' stared back at him.

"What's _going on?_ What's the _meaning_ of _this?!"_ said 'Robin'.

"It _means... "_ Robin looked at Batman dead in the eye. "...that _someone_ is _really bad_ at keeping promises." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Now what is _that supposed_ to mean?" said Flash.

Just then, Robin kicked Batman in his chest and jump back to the open window.

Robin was standing on the window frame. "You know what? I change my mind, I _don't want_ your help."

Before anyone could react, Robin jumped out the window.

"Looks like someone really don't like you." Wonder Woman said to Batman.

Robin jump from building to building. He was _angry_. Angry at Batman and his _stupid_ future. Robin stopped at a building's rooftop, he had to calm down.

He had to figure where he is and how far into the future he was.

Just then, he heard someone shouting for help. Someone was being robbed.

In just a few seconds, Robin apprehended the robber and tie him up.

"What year is it?" Robin asked the robber.

"What?" said the robber.

"I said what year is it?" sais Robin, getting a little impatient.

The robber answered. " _Oh great."_ Robin thought. He was _five years_ into the future. Only five years and Batman gotten himself a new Robin.

Not long after, Robin got the feeling he was being followed. But it wasn't Batman or the league, not even that new 'Robin'.

He slowed down so he could face the 'stalker'.

Before he knew it, the 'stalker was standing behind him and pointing a gun at his head.

"Isn't it pass your bedtime, _devil spawn?"_ said the man.

"Devil spawn?" Robin thought.

"Or did _Bruce_ finally decide to kick you out and find himself a new Robin?" The man joked.

"Uhmm...I'm not sure who you are but I think you got the wrong person." Robin said, he turn to face the man. The man had a red mask on. Robin decided that _maybe_ he could trust the man, he _knew_ that Bruce is Batman. And apparently the new 'Robin'.

"Huh...Old bats really did get himself a new Robin." The man smiled under his mask.

"Uhh... _Not exactly,_ though I won't be surprised _if he did_." Robin said, feeling a little angry. " I'm Robin ,but not the 'present' Robin. I'm from the past."

" Of course you are."

Robin sighed. "Ask me a question. Something that _Robin_ could know.

"Uhh...okayy." said Reh Hood.

After about 50 questions later, Red Hood finally believe him. "Well, _Robin_ from the past. I'm Red Hood. And you're obviously not Tim or-"

"Who's Tim?" Robin cut in.

"The replacement. Anyway you're definitely not me for a lot of reasons, and our costume is different..."

"Hold on a sec, what do you mean _not you_? Why would you think I'm you? And why did you called this _Tim_ the replacement and- _oh._ " Robin suddenly realized.

That _devil spawn_ isn't the only Robin, is he? There were two other Robin before him. _You_ and this _Tim._...Which _means_ _I_ was _replaced_ _three_ _times_ in just _five years."_ Robin said through gritted teeth.

Now Red Hood was getting confused, what does he mean _replaced three times in-. "Hold on...Dick?"_


	9. Chapter 9: Robins

Chapter 9:Robins

"Yeah.Unless there's another Robin."said Robin.

"Ha!Look who's the little brother now."Said Red Hood laughing.

"Hilarious."said Robin.

"So you've met the _little Devil_."said Red Hood.

"If by that you mean the new'Robin', then yes."said Robin."Along with the ' Justice league' ."

"Then...why are you here?"asked Red Hood.

"What do you mean?"

"Seems like the younger you are, the _dumber you are._ It never occurred to you that, I don't know...you can ask the league for help?"said Red Hood.

Robin ignored him.If this is really the future, then he needs to know if _his future_ isn't as bad as he thinks.

"I have a better idea.Take me to see me."

"Say what now?"

"Take me to see the future-present me."said Robin.

"No can do.As much as I hate it,I've to take you to the league.After all, it's ' the right thing to do'." said Red hood, rolling his eyes under his mask.

"Take me to see me, then I'll follow you to the league.Besides, I don't see what the _big deal_ is.Sure there's this whole changing the future thingy, but the league will erase my memory anyway.So like I said, what's the big deal?"said Robin.

"Uhh...I mean...You're...Well...With Batman...And all of us...And stuff..."Red hood mumbled."Let's just go the league,alright?"

Before Robin could answer,birdarangs suddenly came flying towards them.Robin opened up his Bo staff and blocks the birdarangs.

" _What now?!_ "Robin thought.

The attacker appeared in front of them, turns out it was the new'robin'.

The new'robin'looked at Robin for a second before turning to Red hood.

" _Todd_.Surprise to see you here."'robin'said.

"I can say the same to you, Devil spawn.Something tells me Batman didn't send you."said Red Hood.

" _Tt_ I just wanted to hear it from him!"Said'robin'.

"Aww...Is the _little devil_ scared that Batman replace him?"Red hood said sarcastically.

'Robin'grumbled."Shut it, Todd!!"

Robin was really getting annoyed.Does future him have to go through this every single day?

Robin stared at'robin', herealized that he looks like Bruce...a _10-year old Bruce_.

"Unlike you, I am father biological son!"'robin'shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Who's his favourite son again?"said Red Hood."I'll give you a hint:It's noty ou."

"Well,It's not you either!Besides father does not have any favourites!"said'robin'.

" _Wait...father?Biological son_?"Robin sighed, maybe he should just leave the future in thefuture.

"Are you guys done yet?"asked Robin.

'robin'grumbled."But first,I've got a question for you.Are you really from the past?"

"If Iget a dollar everytime, someone asks me that,I'll be like... _three dollars richer."_

'robin'rolled his eyes."Well are you?"

"Yes.Happy?"said Robin.

'robin'took a moment to process this."Hold on...Grayson?!"

"You two literally said the same thing to me.

" _Pfft_."

Just then, a batjet was heading towards them.The batjet then landed on the same roof they were standing on.The batjet's door opened, and Batman came out.

"Father!I was just..."said'robin'.

"Get in, _now_.That includes both of you."said Batman, looking towards Red Hood and Robin.

"Well, there goes my night off."said Red Hood.

The Justice League was in the batjet watching.

Once in the batjet, Batman wasted no time lecturing'robin'.

"I specifically gave you orders not to leave the tower."said Batman to'robin'.

"I was just...I was only gone for two hours!"said'robin'.

"No excuses. _You're grounded_."said Batman.

He then turned to Red Hood.

"What?It's not like I kill anyone or anything.And for the record, I _didn't_."said Red Hood.Batman just grunted.

"And you..."said Batman to Robin.Robin just yawned, it has been a long day and he was feeling really tired.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. _Jumping out the window is bad_.Can we just skip the whole lecture thing?I'm tired, and Iliterally did not here anything you just said."said Robin.

"It has been a pretty long day."said Wonder Woman.

"Wait, how do we know he's telling the truth, that he's really from the past?"

asked Superman.

"We could interrogate him..."suggested Flash.

"Or...J'onn can just read my mind.Wouldn't that be easier?"said Robin.

"...Or we can just do that."said Flash.

J'onn read Robin's mind."He's telling the truth,he is from the past."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin tried to get some sleep in the batjet, but he couldn't.He decided to talk to Superman to pass some time.

Everytime they were trying to talk, they were interrupted by'robin'and Red hood trashtalking.

"FATHER TRAINING YOU WAS A MISTAKE!"shouted'robin'.

"You know what's really a mistake.YOUR BIRTH!!"Red Hood shouted back.

Finally, Robin couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you know why you guys are Robin?"

"Because you left."said Red Hood.

"Because I earn it."said'robin'.

"No...IT'S BECAUSE BATMAN STOLE MY MOTHER'S NAME FOR ME AND GAVE IT TO YOU IDIOTS!!SO SHUT UP, OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUTUP!!"shouted Robin.

" _Tt_ I'm not afraid of you, Grayson."said'robin'.

"Iwasn't done."said Robin."Since technically Icreated Robin,so I have the rights to sue both of you for being Robin.And I'm guessing you two don't have any money to pay for it, which means Batman will have to pay for it."

"...So?!"said'robin'.

"Oh,I wasn't finished.Did I fail to mention that Ican sue Batman too?That'll be like what, thousands? Million dollars?But he's rich, so hecan get the money back in like...one, two weeks?And everyone would be wondering how the Wayne Industries lost millions of dollars in just one day..."

"But don't worry, I'm sure that one day weallwill be laughing about how all of this happened because you two can't _keep your mouth shu_ t."

Everyone were to stun to talk.

"Robin...Wow, I know you were smart, but...wow."said Wonder Woman.

Batman wouldn't admit it but he was impressed.

"Looks like the Wayne Industries will be in good hands."said Flash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after the batjet arrived at the watchtower.

"I'll take you to your room."said Superman to Robin.

"My room?I still have a room here?"said Robin.

Before Robin was a teen titan, he was part of another team:The Young Justice.But after what happened with him and Batman,he decided to move to another city, and leave the past behind him.At first he was worried about how the Young Justice was doing withouthim, but according to all the news report he saw and Kid Flash constantly callshim,he knew they're ganna be fine.

"Where's the team?"asked Robin.

"The Young Justice is out on a mission.They should be back tomorrow."said Superman.

"What about me?Where's thefuture-I mean present me?"asked Robin.

"Well..."asked Robin."Superman didn't really know, he hadn't spoken to him since last week.

"SinceI'm clearly not Robin anymore, who am I?Like what's my superhero name?Wait...I'm still fighting crimes right?"asked Robin.

Superman smiled."Don't worry, you're still a superhero.How about you goes to sleep first, and we'll talk more in the morning."

Robin sighed.He really wanted to know more about the future, but at the same time,he's really tired.

Once he entered his room,he realized that after all this years, nothing much had changed.He loved it.

Robin was more tired than worried.A part of him knows that his team and the league back home won't stop until they get him back.And he got the help of the justice league here.Another part of him wasn't so sure.

Batman was trying to figure out who was that mysterious guy Robin was talking about, but he couldn't think of any villain that match his description.

Just then, Superman came into the room.

"How is he?"Asked Batman.

"Sleeping.I just hope we can get him home."

"We will."

"Do youthink...we should call Nightwing here?Maybe having-"

"No."said Batman."That's not necessary."

"Not necessary?"said Superman."Did you two had a fight again?"

All he gets was silence.


End file.
